Never Again
by twihard91
Summary: Brief description of the important events in her life. Written in Renesmee's POV as she looks back at what's happened at her life. Did she choose A human boy? Jacob? Nahuel? Read and find out!


_*I do not own the Twilight Saga nor any characters in it no matter how much I may beg and plead at Christmas for them. They belong to Stephenie Meyer (sigh)*_

**Never Again**

Renesmee's POV

By the time I was seven, about 18 or 19 physically, I knew I had always loved Jacob. I tried giving him hints everyday, but to no avail. Last year, I showed him my dream about us passionately in love after our wedding. That got the most expression out of him and soon we were making out, but it was over too soon and everything was back to how it had been. Nothing between us existed but friendship. He went back to treating me like the seven year old he saw me as, not like the woman who was in front of him.

I was sick of wasting my energy trying to get Jacob to love me, since he obviously didn't. During high school, I had the choice of any guy I wanted to keep my mind off of _him_, but it didn't work. Believe me, I tried. One day I picked some random guy and starting making out with him, but every time my lips hit his I saw Jacob's face there, not the human guy I pulled from a crowd. I had to quickly break up the make out session. It was just too agonizing. _Will I ever get over him?_

Over the years, Nahuel has visited me at least -once for birthday and then some other time to surprise me. Every time he came, we picked up right where we left off. It didn't feel like months without him, but rather days. Sometimes he came up just so I could talk to him. He was wonderful. He always made me have this huge smile whenever I was around him. I could tell him anything - he never judged me once, only grieved when I grieved, anxious when I was, smiled when I smiled. He was my everything. My best friend. Whenever _he _had upset me, Nahuel was there to comfort me – allowing me to rant and get everything out while he just listened to me.

I knew he would want something in return, I wasn't that stupid. When he asked me to date him I agreed. That one date turned into many more. They were so perfect and he was a perfect gentleman. Of course he slipped up sometimes, according to him, by kissing me, but I always loved it every time he did.

Anyways, after about six months of dating, he asked me where our relationship was going. We talked it over and decided to be a couple. He even agreed to move to Forks just so he could be with me indefinitely. I was ecstatic!

Over the time we were dating, I had totally forgotten about Jacob. And that was great. It was like a weight being lifted off of me. I told my family that I didn't want Jacob anywhere near me especially when Nahuel and I told my family he was planning on moving here. They told me they'd try, but couldn't make any promises. I still thanked them.

When I told everyone Nahuel was moving up here, everyone disappeared. I didn't know why until they all came back. They were building a house. For us! It was only a small, one bedroom house, but it was still beautiful. It took 5 days, but some stuff even they couldn't speed up. They built it on the side east side of state, roughly an hour or so away. It was there little growing up gift to me I guess. Both of us were very grateful to them.

I loved being with Nahuel. He was so handsome with his black hair and dark skin, but nothing was as amazing as his eyes. They were dark and mysterious. _Oh, how he kissed me!_ At first the kisses started out delicate like a flower. Only quick little ones. But then he and I desired each other more and more. When we were officially a couple and moved in, we were passionately making out all the time. I wanted more, but Nahuel convinced me not to. Not yet anyways. Everything seemed perfect.

And then it changed. Never to be that way again.

Nahuel and I were making out one day until Jacob came storming in. We didn't even know he knew where we lived. He yelled some jabberish at us about being immature. Look who's talking I wanted to say, but didn't knowing it would make the situation even worse. When I could figure out what he was saying, I heard him talk about me – how he always loved me and can't take me with anymore guys – how it's killing him inside slowly but surely – how he can't stand the self control he has around me. If anything worse could happen, it did. He said I needed to make a choice right then. That he's sick of always being second. Nahuel or him. I couldn't believe him!_ After pushing me aside for my entire teenage period, he wants me back? How dare he!_

"Nahuel." I said.

"Fine. You'll never see me anymore then. Bye Nessie."

_What? Just like that and it's over? _He shifted and then ran into the woods as fast as he could. After my initial shock, Nahuel looked at me. I didn't like what his face showed, neither did I like the words coming from his mouth. He asked me if I was sure this is what I wanted. I didn't say anything. He sighed. He told me that he knew how much I really loved Jacob. How he was certain that I would leave him – he was just waiting for that time to come. That's why he never let us go any farther. Then he told me he was breaking up with me. He wanted to stay friends though and I agreed after apologizing profusely. He then left for the airport. I didn't understand till now that the weight never came off of me. It only was lighter. I didn't deserve either one of them after what I had done! But I must try.

After he left, I drove to La Push to find one of the pack. If anyone could find him, it would be one of them. I wasn't sure if he would come back, if he ever wanted to see me after what happened, but I wanted…no needed…to try. I found Sam and convinced him to try to speak to Jake, find out where he is and convince him to come back. Once he came back to human form, he told that he was coming back, but it'll be a while because he's almost in South America. I was confused why he would want to go there, but Sam told me no to dwell on unimportant things. Jake was coming back and would be here the next morning.

The rest of the night, I hung out with Leah. Her and I are like sisters ever since I was like physically 6. Jake always took me to see his pack. I was pretty much a sister to everyone. We spent the night playing video games, eating, and playing outside while she shifted and took me on a run. I always remembered that she was faster than Jake even though he would never admit to that. The wind blew in my face. It was exhilarating. Before I knew it, it was past midnight and Leah took me back to the main house.

Everyone at my house seemed worried about me. Dad had to be picking my mind apart to try to understand what happened while Jasper took me into his arms and tried settling me, along with everyone else, down.

I decided I might as well tell everyone, and so I did. When I mentioned the part where Jacob was almost to South America Rose snickered and said something like 'Wish I could've done that a long time ago.' I was shocked that she said that. It seemed to me that they were closer than ever now…but I guess not. Dad comforted my thoughts and then sat me in my bed. Everyone followed us and came into my bedroom. They said they'd be there all night if I needed. I couldn't talk anymore, so I just nodded my head. The last thing I wanted was to be alone.

It was impossible to go to sleep on my own, so Jasper helped me a little, no a lot. He almost fell asleep himself! 'Almost' – key word. I wake up hyperventilating. _What if he doesn't come back? What if he never wants to see me again? _I open my eyes surprised to still see everyone there. Dad and Jasper were already calming me down. One with his mind, the other with emotions. Dad kept saying that he will come back. He could never really leave me. It was helping, but I still was crying. But suddenly Alice's eyes rolled back. She had a vision. When she comes to, she tells me not to worry and I listen. Never bet against Alice as everyone says. So, here I lay waiting in my bed for him to come back. _Should I go to him or should I let him come to me when he's ready?_ I decide to go with the second option. Then within minutes, the door slammed. It was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I yell.

"Nessie!" He yells back, running to my room.

The others were leaving, giving us the slightest amount of privacy.

As soon as he sees me, he jumps on my and starts kissing me. Then he pulls back and sits up.

"I'm so sorry Nessie! I just couldn't keep standing back, letting you go. But why? Why did you call me back? I thought you loved Nahuel."

"No, well yes, but not as much as I love you! He's my best friend. He'll always be there for me and I him. You on the other, I want you worse than you ever imagine! I cried when you told me I'd never see you again! I hated not knowing where you were going nor if you would ever come back. It even made my stomach queasy. I'm just so sorry Jake!"

He started kissing me more and more, but then he pulled back. Again.

"I can't do this to you. My head is racing. I won't do to you. Not here. Not now." He got off my bed. I sat up to see what he was going to do. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have always loved you and will love you with everything that I have and more. You are my missing piece and I can't let go of you, nor will I. Ever. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I scream. He puts the ring on me and then we kiss each other. Everyone rushes into my room.

*cough* -- Dad with his infamous cough…_way to ruin the moment dad…_

They all congratulate us and then Aunt Alice asks me if she can do our wedding. As soon as I said yes to that, she and Aunt Rose were gone.

Mom and dad were giving me looks of 'our baby's getting married!' Grandma and mom saw my ring even before I did.

When I finally take it off so that I can see it – and that's the _only_ reason – I see that it's very expensive. It must be 24k diamond. I'm not into fancy rings, but what made it worthwhile was the inscription 'Together 4 Ever' with and infinity sign. That got me crying- tears of joy.

I kiss Jake again and tell him I absolutely love it! He smiled. Soon everyone but my dad left. So I lay back in my bed with Jake. Everything's great until dad tells us, more like warns us, that Jacob's not allowed in any of the houses or even by me until we're married. _That's going to be very hard. _

Dad tells us goodnight and then leaves. Only seconds after, we were making out. Then dad came back in with Emmett and they threw Jacob out.

I was alone again, but I was happy. I knew everything would be all right.

Alice woke me up.

"Time to wake up Mrs. Black, we have lots of shopping to do!" _Mmm Mrs. Black sounds good._ I immediately get up and ready because the faster we shop and get stuff ready, the faster the wedding, and then _the honeymoon_!

Alice and Rose had already gone all out and decorated the main house. Esme and dad were in the kitchen preparing all the food for the guests, mom and Carlisle were in charge of decorations until Alice and Rose came back with me. No doubt we were going shopping for a dress. Thanks to Alice, she knew that I wanted the wedding done and over with - begin my new life with Jacob.

It didn't take as long as I expected it would to pick out a dress. The first one was very poofy – Alice liked it, but Rose and I didn't. The second was very sexy and revealing – Rose and I liked it, but Alice didn't. The third one I tried on was just amazing. All three of us agreed on it: form fitting, but not too tight; strapless, long veil, empire waist, and a layer of beaded lace on the outside of the dress just long enough to drape the floor. It was just too perfect.

Well, now that we had the dress taken care of we were home. Rose started on my hair and Alice on my makeup once I put the dress on. I couldn't believe it was only last night that Jacob proposed. Now I'm getting married today. Aunt Alice told me that she already sent the invites saying the wedding's at 7pm. Not like there were many to invite to begin with- just my family, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, and the pack.

It's so thrilling! My entire life I've been waiting for the right one and here he is, waiting at the altar, just for me! It was so perfect I was waiting for something to ruin it, but nothing. This made me smile so large I was afraid my mouth would fall off my face! My dad walked me down the aisle and then gave us permission to get married like tradition says. He sat down and we began with the ceremony. The minister, to my surprise, was Emmett! He had taken one of those online classes to become registered to do weddings. After he said everything, we said our "I do's" and kissed to make it final. People cheered and blew bubbles at us when we went down the aisle together.

At the reception – still at the main house – Jake and I opened our presents. The pack got us some baby clothes and accessories; Alice and Jasper – mostly Alice – got us some clothes and packed our bags for the honeymoon; mom and dad gave us the deed to the little house which they would build onto; Rosalie and Emmett got us brand new cars that go about 300 no problem; Grandpa Charlie and Sue gave us some jewelry that were in the family for a long time; Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme gave us two tickets for a destination on a private island they owned called Jessie Island – named for us!! I didn't know how they knew we would end up together, but I really didn't care, I was too darn happy!!

Pretty soon, we were off to Jessie Island which was by Australia. It was around October, so the weather was just turning into their summer. The waters were so warm and the sand was so white compared to Washington's. It was just a cabin, but it had a huge bedroom which was good enough for us. First, we started in the water and then we needed to lie down. He picked me up and carried me while running to our bedroom where we made passionate love over and over.

We were totally at peace and everything was perfect. _Too perfect_. We stayed there for three weeks before we even thought about coming home. The third week, I wasn't feeling well so we went home. I knew what it was. I was pregnant. Grandpa Carlisle confirmed my thought. He said that he thought my pregnancy would be a human 9 months. At first it was- my stomach barely expanded. But after the third month, things started to go crazy. I had crazy urges to eat and do things. I could only drink human blood. Any other smell would make me throw up. I felt so sorry for Jacob to have to go through this with me. Also, my stomach was growing almost 3 inches everyday. In the beginning of January, I was only around 10 or 12 inches, but Grandpa said that at the rate I was expanding, these babies – yes, babies- would be born in less than a month.

At the very beginning of February, Grandpa wanted to do ultrasounds and tests up the wazoo – literally. He found out that I would be having triplets! _Triplets, can you believe it? _Thankfully, they all are healthy and big.

It was indeed the end of February when I gave birth to three healthy triplets. Luckily, I could deliver them all naturally thanks to my vampire skin and high pain tolerance. I gave birth to two boys and a little girl. I named them Ralph Billard (after Billy and dad), Faelan Charlisle (after both my grandpas), and Ayiana Becca (After mom and Rebecca). I named Aunt Rosalie the godmother because I knew she had always wanted a child of her own and this is as close to being a mother as she'll ever be able to.

I wanted some time alone with them before everyone came. I know that they will. So Grandpa Carlisle allowed me a week with them before they all start hovering around them, even though he still checked in on us every other day to be sure we were okay.

I'm glad the pack got me some baby stuff so I didn't have to go shopping. With them reading Jacob's mind, I'm sure they were aware it wouldn't be too long. And they were right. Also, Aunt Alice was very enthusiastic after hearing "triplets" from Grandpa and went straight to shopping even more. She already knew I was pregnant so she got some things before I even came home, she just didn't know how many.

When the week was over everyone, I mean _everyone_ was there. Everyone who saw me as a baby came: Zafrina, Nahuel (it was nice to see him again), Tanya's clan, even Benjamin and his family! The most surprise was to see Aro. Even he was intrigued. He stayed until no one could control their temper anymore. Whether it was that they couldn't fathom a werewolf, vampire, human hybrid or the cuteness of the triplets got them, they couldn't stay away.

When all the vampires left, it was time for the pack, Grandpa Charlie, and Sue to come see them. They were just as enthralled with them as the vampires were. Charlie couldn't believe he was a great grandfather. Everyone couldn't stop looking at them, but the way Leah looked at Faelan was different. It was…love. I knew she had imprinted on him and told everyone else. We all congratulated her and made fun of her because she never did like vampires. The only reason she liked me is because I had a heart beat. I always laughed at that.

It wasn't long after that they began their rapid growth. In five years, they were physically 15 years old. Grandpa Carlisle said it was amazing how they turned out. All of them got the hard vampire skin and incredible good looks while still being able to shift into a wolf and the hunger of one too. No doubt they all could imprint too. All of them received special talents for which I was amazed at. Ralph has the power to persuade people towards what he wanted just with his words. Faelan has the talent of shifting into any animal he wanted – not just a wolf. Ayianna can tell what anyone is thinking about by touching them. The only bad thing with our children is that they all will grow old, even if they shift. Once they are fully matured, Grandpa said it looked like they would progress to elderly at a normal human rate though.

It was soon after we found this out that we went back to Jessie Island. And once again, when I came back, I was pregnant. We were thrilled and found out later that we were having twins!

The cycle continues.


End file.
